


I Have Found Happily Ever After in You

by shockandlock



Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Motherhood, fairytales - Freeform, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Flash Fiction Prompt: FairytaleRouge knows her life is far from a fairytale, but despite that she is happy.
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge (mentioned), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Rouge & Sabo
Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	I Have Found Happily Ever After in You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to Portgas D. Rouge! It's still Mother's Day here so it counts lol. This idea kinda went everywhere, but oops whatever.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was hard not to ponder fairytales when she so often wove bedtime stories for her sons.

Rouge’s life was far from a fairytale. She laughed at the idea of what some must have thought of her. Gossip rags thought of Roger’s mysterious lover as some fragile damsel in distress who was swept off her feet by the King of the Pirates, crowned a Queen of the Sea. If she had the chance to set the record straight, she would tell those “reporters” that she was the one doing the wooing— thank you very much. Rouge herself was no mere damsel in distress. She was a warrior in her own right and could more than hold her own in a battle. Roger was far from some fairytale prince or king. He was much too oblivious and his manners were those of a pirate through and through. 

He was gone now. A fairytale title like “King of the Pirates” shouldn’t have mattered anymore, yet his legacy persisted. Rouge wondered what the world would call her if they truly knew about her. What would they call her son?

Gaudy titles didn’t suit the image of her life in front of her. She had traded the sea for a humble little home, a garden, and her three sons. Rouge had long since decided this was her happily ever after.

Rouge had read Ace fairytales from a beautifully hand-bound book when he was younger. He now claimed that he had outgrown them, though she knew he would still flip through the book on occasion.

Sabo already knew of the fairytales that Rouge would tell. He much preferred to write his own stories. Rouge bought him a brand new journal as soon as she found out.

Luffy loved Rouge’s stories, though he wasn’t exactly a fan of traditional fairytales. “I wanna hear about pirate adventures!” he would demand.

She was rather surprised at his next demand: “I wanna hear a story about mom!”

Sabo fiddled with his journal and nervously glanced at Rouge for a moment. “I dunno, Lu. What do you think, Ace?”

Ace was quiet for a moment (trying to look “too cool” for bedtime stories), but he eventually muttered, “I kinda want to hear about Ma too.”

Rouge was ever supportive of this idea. “Why don’t we make a story together, Sabo?”

He looked at her and nodded. 

“Once upon a time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in a Comment and please leave some Kudos on your way out as well!
> 
> Please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me!


End file.
